


Never giving up

by Smiler20



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiler20/pseuds/Smiler20
Summary: Robert does not think he deserves Aaron so decides to leave Aaron and emmerdale behind as he thinks that would be for the best. Nothing is that easy though.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I would love to see happen but I know it won't. Just was thinking about stuff and this is what my imagination came up with hope it does not disappoint. 2 part fic my first fic too hope its okay enjoy.

It was after everyone found out Rebecca had decided to keep the baby. Aaron left soon after that and refused to speak to me. I went round the bar and into the kitchen to see vix. 

"Why did you not tell me you got Rebecca pregnant Robert, why did you do that to Aaron he deserves to be treated better than that you will never change". 

"It was a mistake I never wanted it to happen I got drunk and Rebecca came to see me. I don't really remember it I was so angry at him. He would not listen to anything I was saying I thought I had lost him". I said tears threating to spill over onto my cheeks.

"That's not an excuse you are married and you have cheated on him. You clearly don't love him he is just like everyone else you have been with". Vic spat at me venom clear in her voice.

I do love him I have never loved anyone as much as I love Aaron vic. That's why I have decided to go back and I am going to pack up and leave emmerdale. Everyone deserves it I have ruined so many lifes. I said with tears spilling out of my eyes.

So your just going to run away not stay and fight Vic said tears filling up her eyes.

I am sorry Vic its for the best I hurt the one person I truly ever loved and if I stay I can't watch him be happy with someone else. He is never going to forgive me.

Rob please think about this I love you, you are still my brother please don't leave I need you. Vic said sobbing and holding onto the kitchen wotktop.

I am sorry vic. I can't nothing is gonna work I have ruined so many life's I will always love you sis. Please just let me go. I said sobbing and roughly wiping my red puffy eyes.

Victoria struggled but then grabbed me into a hug I am still going to be here for you Robert always. Please take care of yourself I love you big brother.

I hugged her so tightly back trying to level my breathing . saying to myself its for the best I ruined Aarons life and I need to leave so he can be happy again. The hug lasted all of ten minutes I let go of vic and walked slowly to the kitchen door. I placed my hand on the door and looked at my ring finger which still had the ring on I am not taking it off I cant. With one last look at my baby sister and a small smile I walk out the pub kitchen hearing her sobbing. I move as fast as I can bumping into Adam on the way out

Sorry mate he says with a concerned look

I just ignore him and run as fast as I can to the mill up the stairs to pack my case. Its for the best right.

 

Aarons POV 

I run as fast as I can out the pub I can't look at him I need to get out I need to go. I am slowly walking back to the mill my phone is riging constantly its him I can't talk to him now I need to get away. I pick up my phone and dial my coucellors number I hope to god she can fit me in I need to talk to her. I can't believe she is keeping the baby why does she have to be involved in my marriage she says she likes me thats a joke why would she jump my husband as fast as I have gone she is no friend of mine. I am so angry at him but he says he was drunk so why did Rebecca think that's the best thing to do is sleep with my husband. I take I breath I need to calm down my concellor has managed to fit me in. I run to the mill grab my keys but I stop in my tracks our wedding photo when we looked so happy catches my eyes I grab the cold sliver frame we looked so happy. I sit down tears fill my eyes up and I just sit and cry holding the photo to my chest can I really give him up I don't know. I gently look up and place the photo frame down and leave the mill get into my car and drive to the councellors.

Robert 

I grab my suitcase tears filling my eyes I can't see anything my vision is blurry I ruined everything. I take as much as I can out of my cupboard. Stuff it into my case after I have done that I zip up my case I will get Vic to get the rest of my things when I am settled somewhere else. I walk down the spiralled staircase the memory of our chat from yesterday come back full force I grab the banaster to steady myself but I miss and fall to the floor all the tears are coming at once I can't breathe my heart is broken in to I try to steady my breathing but nothings working I raise my slumped head he was ready to forgive me then she had to make a scene I never wanted her never loved her why does she want me all the time she is worse than Chrissie she thinks she can trap me no the only one that I want kids with is Aaron and now I ruined that. I see the photo of when me Aaron and liv were in wales we look like a proper family now I have ruined that everyone's going to hate me oh my god I was just getting on with her what have I done. I slowly get up off the floor or wobly legs make my way to the door I leave my key on the table take one last look and leave the house that was meant for us the house we were meant to stay in together forever the family I have broken up. The door shuts I walk over to my car open the boot place my suitcase in then slam the boot shut looking around at my home one last time.

Aaron 

I walk out her office and make my way to the car. The breeze is cool on my cheeks she has helped me make a decision. I am not going to let this split me and Robert up I can't I love him too much to let him go Rebecca's not going to win not this time. I get in my car with one destination in mind the pub where rob probably still is with Vic and the others. I speed off and as soon as I stop the car I get out and run into the pub. Its quiet but I can hear distant voices maybe its Robert I need to talk to him. I go into the kitchen and the scene that unfolds in front of me worries me to the core. Vic is crying in Adams arms on the floor of the kitchen my stomach knots together.

Where is rob I ask my voice shaky and broken 

Vic slowly looks at me but tries to open her mouth but nothing works or comes out.

Panic rising in my chest Adam Vic where's rob I repeat again.

He is gone comes out Adams mouth in a whisper he is gone Aaron

My eyes go wide my breath catches in my throat.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part up and finished.

Aaron's POV 

I turn and place my back to Adam and Vic this cant be happening i cant be losing him i say to myself. I need to find him. I quickly turn back around. 

"When did he leave" i ask Vic

"About 30 minutes ago mate". Adam said 

I run as fast as i can out the pub door and down the road towards the mill i hear people shouting asking if I am okay but i just ignore them i have to get to Robert. I need to make sure he has not gone. When i reach the mill i run into the front door i see something shiny lying on the table. I slowly Walk towards the table and look down its his key Roberts key for the house. oh my god no. i run up the stairs and into out bedroom. His clothes are gone. I walk down stairs but stop dead in my tracks when i hear a car door. I look out the window and in the distant i can see his car at Davids shop. I run to the shop as fast as i can but as i am approaching i see her in the distance acting like she has achieved something. Rebecca white heading towards where Roberts parked. 

i stay out of the way but close enough so i can hear the conversation that is about to take place.

Roberts POV 

I get in the car and turn the engine on. I need to nip to Davids shop to get some essentials for my journey. I get back in my car but before i start the engine I see Rebecca.

"What do you want" i spit at her.

"well well someones not happy today i see" she replies

"I have nothing to say to you bex i am done with it all with everything". I say 

"i get it your husband has left, about time he deserves better so do me and this baby well i have an meeting to go to bye Robert. see you around oh no i wont your leaving good no one elses life can be ruined by you.

I am stuck like a statue Rebecca was right everyone deserves better especially Aaron. I thump my steering wheel over and over again and let the tears fall when iam all cried out. i turn my key in the engine and drive off. I dont get very far when i hear my name being called and a thumping on the car bonnet. i slowly look up and gasp  
Aaron is standing in front of my car breathing really quick.

"Get off my car Aaron i need to go".

"no Robert iam not letting you go, not without talking to you first". 

"You have made it clear you don't want to have anything to do with me".

I get out the car a stand in front of him. looking anywhere else but at him.

"just listen to me. I panicked when i heard she was keeping the baby the one thing i cant give you but she can it hurts Robert. But what i said on Thursday well its true i do still love you and i do want to support you with being a father but its going to take time, i cant loose you Robert we have been through so much together. i spoke to Rebecca and she told me to leave you that it would be the best for me but to me i never want that to happen you have helped me through so much and i dont want to give you and that up". 

Robert just stares at me and i look in his blue green eyes, i can see the hurt he is going through how truly sorry he is. his tears start to fall and run down his cheeks i take a step closer to him and raise my hand and wipe his tears away i cant stop looking at his lips.

"Are you sure your going to be able to do this Aaron i dont want to hurt you anymore". Roberts says 

I move closer and close the distance i will stand by you Robert Jacob Sugden". Then his lips are on mine so tender and soft full of love. it starts off slow then the passion the desperation takes over he is shoving me against his car our tongues are tangling together. I slowly step back and say.

"Maybe we should take this back to the mill".

"I love you so Much Aaron Dingle". Robert whispers leaning our foreheads together.

"I know". I say talking his hand and walking to the passenger side door. 

"lets go home and make up for lost time eh". i say placing one last kiss on his lips.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be up hopefully later today or tomorrow please feel free to leave comments


End file.
